Cuando el tiempo se detiene
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: "No le da la sensación de que sea como otra mañana cualquiera. Y tal vez sea porque no lo es." —Esto es para todas las chicas de ahí fuera que tienen un lado tímido. UNA ESCENA.


******Nota de autora: No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido esto, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **

******Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

No le da la sensación de que sea como otra mañana cualquiera. Y tal vez sea porque no lo es. Kate ni siquiera está segura de que todavía sea por la mañana —la luz tiene la intensidad propia del sol de mediodía. Pero hay algo que le resulta vagamente familiar, como si hubiera vivido esto una vez antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Sí, definitivamente es como aquella otra única vez.

Es ciertamente contradictorio. Se encuentra en un estado de latente serenidad, todavía tratando de abrirse camino a través de los pesados efectos del sueño que nublan sus sentidos, despertándose muy lentamente. Y aun así, es muy consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo y sus reacciones ante los primeros pensamientos nadando hasta la superficie de su memoria. Los vívidos recuerdos de las horas previas a quedarse dormida inundan rápidamente su mente, enviando una suave corriente electrizante de dicha por todo su cuerpo. Ha sido todo lo que había esperado y más. Palabras como increíble, extraordinario o maravilloso ni siquiera empiezan a describir la noche que ha vivido.

No están en el loft. Tampoco están en su apartamento, o en el dormitorio principal de la mansión de Castle en _Los Hamptons_. Se encuentran en una suite ridículamente gigante, en algún lugar perdido del paraíso.

Beckett no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que los cegadores rayos del sol están invadiendo la habitación, filtrándose a través de las finas cortinas transparentes. La penetrante luz ilumina el interior de sus párpados con tonalidades de blanco y rojo vivo. La cálida brisa que se cuela a través de la puerta entreabierta del balcón queda atrapada en las cortinas, haciéndolas flotar y que se rocen silenciosamente. Las sombras y los sutiles cambios de luz que se producen se mueven frente a los ojos de Kate y se proyectan en el interior de la fina piel de sus párpados. Formas abstractas e indefinidas danzan en un constante cambio y flujo.

Lo siguiente que la detective advierte es el completo silencio. Lo único que oye por encima de la absoluta tranquilidad es la profunda respiración de Castle justo detrás de ella. Si hiciera el esfuerzo de agudizar el oído también percibiría el silbido de la suave brisa, el graznido de un grupo de gaviotas pasando cerca de la ventana, y el lejano siseo de las olas deshaciéndose sobre la arena.

Kate está tumbada sobre su lado derecho, las sábanas de mil hilos de algodón Egipcio cubriéndola hasta la cintura. Sus huesos parecen haberse convertido en gelatina. Su cuerpo está extremadamente relajado. Tan relajado que cree que necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para moverse. Siente las extremidades muy pesadas, tal y como uno las siente al despertarse después de haber gozado de un largo, profundo y reparador sueño, en ese preciso instante justo antes de abrir los ojos, cuando uno puede sentir —casi literalmente— la fuerza de la gravedad atrayéndolo a la superficie de la tierra, o en este caso, hundiéndola en el comodísimo colchón de la comodísima cama.

Está totalmente desnuda, al igual que Castle. Sus cuerpos se encuentran fusionados el uno al otro. Todas y cada una de las curvas de Kate están perfectamente encajadas en cada una de las líneas de Rick. Éste la está abrazando firmemente con ambos brazos. El izquierdo la rodea por la cintura; el derecho se ha colado por debajo de su cuello, está doblado por el codo y descansa sobre de su pecho. Beckett está bastante segura de que deben de haber estado durmiendo en esa posición durante un tiempo bastante largo. En los lugares donde sus cuerpos se tocan —que resulta ser prácticamente toda la parte posterior de Beckett contra todo el frente de Castle— sus pieles están pegadas la una a la otra, una finísima capa de sudor actuando como el agente adherente. La cara de Rick está sepultada en su cabello y cada cinco segundos su cálida respiración sopla suavemente sobre su hombro.

Muy despacio, Kate extiende el brazo izquierdo, alzando la mano en el aire. Sus uñas lucen una perfecta manicura francesa, pero lo que capta su absoluta atención, lo que hace que su corazón se acelere y que una sonrisa de asombro se extienda sobre sus labios, es una fina y elegante línea que rodea uno de sus dedos. Kate estudia su nuevo accesorio desde varios ángulos, girando la mano a un lado y a otro. El oro blanco atrapa la luz del sol y la refracta en diminutos destellos parpadeantes. Indiferente a su tamaño, ese pequeño objeto lleva con él —inconfundiblemente, e imposible de ignorar u olvidar— el peso de un nuevo propósito, dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida.

Un ligero cambio en la respiración de Castle desvía brevemente su atención de su anillo. Beckett siente un leve movimiento a su espalda y, de repente, la mano de Castle empieza a deslizarse, en un movimiento lento y delicado, hacia arriba por su brazo. Cuando la palma de la mano de Rick alcanza el dorso de la suya, los dedos de él se curvan entre los huecos creados por sus dedos extendidos, y sus manos se entrelazan. Sus idénticas alianzas de boda relucen —la una junto a la otra— sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando los músculos de su brazo empiezan a arder por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo elevado en el aire, Kate lo baja, arrastrando también el brazo de Castle, y sin soltarle la mano. La boca de Rick le roza un suave beso sobre el hombro y ella se amolda imposiblemente más cerca de él. No hablan; Beckett no necesita palabras ahora mismo. El momento de silencio en sí tiene voz propia. El instante es simplemente perfecto tal y como es, encontrándose envuelta en el santuario de los brazos de Castle. Kate siente como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja atemporal, aislados de todo lo que queda fuera del templo de amor que han creado entre las paredes del dormitorio. Pero al cabo de un rato, Kate empieza a preguntarse si Castle se ha vuelto a quedar dormido.

Al girar para volverse hacia Rick, Kate siente literalmente cómo si se estuviera desgarrando de él al intentar despegar sus cuerpos —sus pieles enganchadas se estiran y se separan cuando la capa seca de sudor que los mantiene unidos se disuelve. Y entonces sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez. Los rastros del sueño son todavía visibles en el rostro de Castle. Sus mejillas muestran un rubor rosado y la piel alrededor de sus ojos está un poco hinchada. Pero el color azul de éstos es tan intenso que Beckett cree que podría perderse en las profundidades de esos dos inmensos océanos devolviéndole la mirada. Kate sospecha que el asombro y la felicidad escritos en el rostro de él se reflejan en su cara también.

Beckett pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Castle, alisando los mechones revueltos, y Rick cierra los ojos en respuesta al afectuoso gesto.

—Hola —susurra ella, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Su voz suena un poco ronca, tanto por las largas horas de desuso como por su garganta seca.

—Buenos días… —la sonrisa de Castle se ensancha mientras le coge la mano a Kate y la acerca a sus labios. Deja caer un tierno beso en sus nudillos y añade—, …Sra. Castle.

Y eso lo consigue. Kate siente un millón de mariposas batir sus alas en su interior, haciéndole cosquillas en las paredes del estómago. Sus labios se separan en una _tonta_ sonrisa tímida, porque en serio, esas dos palabras no tendrían que tener este efecto en ella, haciéndola sentirse como una adolescente, completa y perdidamente enamorada, transformándola en un charco de amor, totalmente indefensa ante la invasión de sentimientos —ardientes, afectuosos, emocionantes, apasionados, excitantes…—, todos arremolinándose en su corazón y siendo bombeados a un ritmo frenético, dispersándose por sus venas y llegando a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Kate se oculta en la almohada, su pelo cayendo sobre el lado de su cara y ocultando el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Castle le coloca varios mechones detrás de la oreja y se ríe suavemente.

—Kate —la llama. Beckett le espía por el rabillo del ojo derecho y le encuentra muy cerca de ella, con una expresión de diversión pintada en el rostro—. ¿Qué? —vuelve a reír él.

Volviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia Rick, Kate se mordisquea el labio y agita las pestañas, intentando decidirse si expresar o no sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Dilo otra vez —murmura Beckett con un tono tímido pero a la vez coqueto.

—El qué… ¿Sra. Castle?

Ella da un corto asentimiento.

—Sí…

—Suena muy bonito, ¿no te parece? _Sra. Castle_…

Y ahí está la sonrisa idiota otra vez. Y el suave revoloteo de plumas en su vientre. Dios, lo que este hombre puede hacer con ella.

—Me gusta cómo suena —confiesa Kate.

Lo cierto es que no va a cambiarse el apellido. Quiere seguir siendo la Detective Beckett, y Castle opina lo mismo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es —y será de ahora en adelante— la Sra. de Richard Castle.

Kate se inclina hacia delante con la intención de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Castle tiene otra idea. Sus brazos la atraen imposiblemente más cerca, su pierna izquierda se desliza sobre las de ella, y la besa perezosamente durante un largo minuto. El acto le recuerda a Kate un poco demasiado a cómo comenzó la celebración privada la noche anterior. El fuego en su interior, que ella pensaba que había ardido y se había consumido hasta reducirse a cenizas, se reaviva con energía.

Cuando se separan, demasiado pronto para su gusto, Beckett no puede evitar soltar un gran suspiro de satisfacción. La mano de Castle se desplaza hacia ella y sus dedos empiezan a trazar los contornos de su cara. Con la suavidad de una pluma, sus dedos acarician el arco de sus cejas, la curva de su nariz, el perfil de sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula…

—Nunca has estado más hermosa —murmura Castle.

Ella presiona su frente contra la de él y respira profundamente, absorbiendo su olor. Y entonces un pensamiento curioso brota de pronto en su mente.

—¿Cómo hemos terminado durmiendo del revés en la cama? —se ha dado cuenta que sus cabezas están a los pies del colchón.

Levantando una ceja, Castle se echa hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara detenidamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas lo de anoche?

—Oh, no. Sí que me acuerdo. Recuerdo claramente cada segundo de anoche.

—Ah, bien.

Y entonces vuelve a reinar el silencio.

Desde que se ha despertado, Kate tiene la sensación de que el tiempo se ha ralentizado —los segundos alargándose en minutos, los minutos alargándose en horas—, casi llegando a detenerse del todo. No quiere moverse. No quiere pensar. Lo único que desea es _ser_. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de…

—Así que… —comienza Castle, alejándola de sus pensamientos—, ¿qué te gustaría hacer en tu primer día de mujer casada?

—Nada —responde con una exhalación.

—_¿Nada?_

—Nada fuera de estas paredes, en cualquier caso —Kate sólo quiere congelar este momento.

—Así que, sólo para estar seguro de que lo estoy entendiendo bien. Porque verás, todavía estoy un poco drogado por el sueño. Si interpreto tu mensaje subliminal correctamente, estás diciendo que quieres quedarte dentro todo el día, _haciendo_ nada.

Kate sonríe ante el sutil juego de palabras de Castle.

—Esa es una traducción bastante exacta. Sí.

—Y… sólo por curiosidad. ¿Preferirías que fuera más bien tranquilo o _activo _este día_,_ _haciendo_ nada?

—Tal vez un poco de ambos —justo al pronunciar las palabras, Beckett nota _algo_, y echa un vistazo debajo de las sábanas para confirmar sus sospechas—. Oh‒, vaya… —está claro que algunas partes del cuerpo de Castle no tienen ningún problema en despertarse. Kate arquea las cejas en su dirección de un modo incrédulo pero divertido—. _Ho-la._

Él se encoge de hombros, con el atisbo de una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

—Tienes ese efecto en mí —como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Pero si no he hecho nada.

Castle se acerca para susurrarle.

—Y, sin embargo, _Sra. Castle_, lo haces y eres todo para mí.

Y luego, se trata de pasarse todo el día _haciendo_ nada —repitiendo lo de anoche una vez más.

* * *

**Gracias ;)**


End file.
